


【授翻】Shaded/夏荫

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella





	【授翻】Shaded/夏荫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shaded](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119323) by roque_clasique. 



  
标题：Shaded 夏荫

作者：roque-clasique

译者：ikerestrella

分级：PG

简介：设定在第一季，Dean在一次猎魔回来后中了暑。

字数：原文1,394，译文2,887

原文链接：<http://roque-clasique.livejournal.com/39481.html>  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Dean一早便出了门，直到八个小时后才出现在汽车旅馆门口。五个小时前，Sam从图书馆回来；四个小时前，他接到Dean的最后一通电话；三个小时前，他终于开始忐忑不安了。  
  
他们现在在加州的托里诺镇，那是一座古老的矿产业城镇，坐落于一片灌木丛和莫哈维沙漠之间。Sam负责查找资料，而Dean则开着Impala在空旷而晒得发亮的高速公路上探察着路况，寻找着上个月一直在地面上时而出现、时而消失的巨大裂缝：司机、游客以及无数五颜六色的蜥蜴都曾被这些裂缝吞没。  
  
Dean之前说，他大概“再等个一会儿就回来”，不过Dean的“一会儿”意义十分广泛，既可以是几分钟，也可以是好几天。然而，Sam抱着一大叠破旧的矿产地图和泛黄报纸的影印本从镇上那个勉为其难称得上图书馆的地方回来时，他觉得Dean怎么也该抵达了。  
  
“你还在那边？”Dean一接起电话，Sam立马问道。  
  
“呃，是，“Dean回答，听起来有些恍惚，“是，还在那边。”  
  
“你发现什么了吗？”  
  
“发现一些东西，不过……这地方有点怪怪的，Sam，我不知道。”  
  
“怪怪的？什么意思？”  
  
“不是，也没什么——只是老是有什么东西阻拦我，而且Impala现在也脏兮兮的，而且……算了算了，我马上回来。”  
  
“你没事吧老兄？”  
  
“哈？噢，呃，当然了。呃，我得挂了，Sammy。”  
  
接着，他挂断了电话。  
  
接下来差不多一个小时里，Sam都一直在回拨他的电话，可是总是被转接到语音信箱里。Sam尽自己最大的努力，告诉自己不要慌张，可是已经过了一个半小时了，他已经打了二十五通电话，都没有回应，他现在已经紧张得快要疯掉了。  
  
“好了，”Sam对着汽车旅馆的墙说，“再给你十五分钟，再不出现我就去把你找回来。”  
  
不过，车在Dean那里，而这种小镇上顶多能看到不上三辆的施工车在路上行驶，就别想什么出租车、公交车了。  
  
Sam离开了打着冷气的旅馆房间，走到户外站在路边，橙色的刺眼光线灼热地照射在黄色的沙土和黑色的人行道地面上；空气无比厚重，当他吸入一口气，像是要咀嚼几下才能够咽下去。  
  
路上看不到车，连一辆也没有。Sam站在原地，渐渐地，他感觉自己的衬衫已经被汗水浸透。他低下头看着地面，像是再用意念召唤着哥哥的车颠簸着驶进他的视野当中。  
  
过了很久，车总算是出现了。  
  
“该死，你到底去哪儿了？”Sam一看到Dean从Impala里钻出来，这句话立马夺口而出。他重重地拍了拍哥哥的肩膀。  
  
Dean差一点摔倒下去。  
  
“喂，喂，”Sam一边说着一边抓住他的手臂，“嘿，你没事吧？”  
  
“没，没事，”Dean含含糊糊地说，拳头使劲落在他的身上，“就是……累了。热。”  
  
Sam向后退了一步，给Dean通过的空间。他看见他现在从头到脚都沾满了沙尘，头发上已经裹了一层浅褐色的泥土，靴子已经成了灰色，那张布满尘土、经受了严酷日晒的脸上泛着显眼的红。  
  
就在这时，他发现那并不是尘土，那是——  
  
“那是煤灰？”Sam一边吻着，一边伸出手摸了摸Dean的脸。  
  
“烧了，”Dean满意地说，“把他们全都烧了。那些矿鬼，该死，在那井里呆了……好，好几百年了……那群混账还以为可以斗得过我，不可能，不可能，不……可……”  
  
Dean的脚下突然一个趔趄，Sam立马抓住他的手臂。他继续碎碎念着，压根没主要到自己的脑袋正不停地来回晃悠。突然，他猛然睁大眼睛，张开嘴，下弯着身子对着停车场坑坑洼洼的地面一阵呕吐，一阵阵泛黄的酸水翻涌而出。  
  
“该死，”Sam说着，这才意识到Dean脸上的灰并没有被汗浸湿的痕迹，这说明Dean一直没有出汗，这说明——“该死，Dean，你带了水的对不对，不要告诉我你没带水！”  
  
“没带，”Dean呢喃道，“噢，操，我的头。”  
  
“喂，别别别别别，”Sam说着，可是并没有用，“Dean，你这该死的白痴，你得马上进去，马上去洗澡。”  
  
“嗯，是挺脏的，”Dean同意道。  
  
“那是一点，除此之外，你他妈已经中暑了，你这白痴。”  
  
“啊哈，”Sam搀扶着他进屋，Dean倚靠在他的肩膀上迷迷糊糊地说，“我就说怎么有点不对劲。”  
  
“我不敢相信，你就这样开车回来了，”Sam说着，紧张得絮絮叨叨起来。  
  
“你之前怎么不告诉我让我带水，哈？”Dean愤愤不平地斥责道。  
  
“噢，让我想想。因为你已经二十六岁了，而我却天真地认为你应该表现得像个大人，而不是一个四岁的小朋友？把手举起来。”  
  
Dean乖乖地举起手来，Sam从他的头上帮他把衣服脱下来。一看到他胸膛上和背部灼眼的红痕，他皱起了眉头。  
  
“你脱了衣服？”  
  
“热。”  
  
“你皮肤本来就白，Dean，你知道你会被晒得很惨的！”  
  
“啊，痛！”  
  
“是，知道痛就对了。快点，去浴缸。”  
  
“不要，Sam，我没事，只要睡一觉，再喝杯水，就什……什么事都……”  
  
“不行，Dean，你得马上进浴缸，不然我就叫救护车了。”  
  
“救护车还会来这儿？”  
  
“我不知道。快起来。”  
  
Dean任由Sam将他推搡进浴室，让他坐进布满水渍的陶瓷浴缸。Sam为他将靴子拽掉，打开水，确保水足够冰凉但又不会太冷。Dean的身子蜷成一团，呆在水下；他仍然穿着牛仔裤，头向前倾着，嘴巴张开。  
  
“这儿，”Sam回到浴室说，“把这个喝了。”  
  
Dean从Sam的手里接过一瓶佳得乐饮料。这是Sam前几天买的，一直放在冰箱里。他一股脑地往嘴里灌，呛了好几口。  
  
Sam伸出手去关掉水龙头。水流停止时，Dean的身子微微颤抖。他看上去就像个小孩，湿漉漉的头发黏在脑袋上，牛仔裤也被浸得透湿，脸上全是晒痕，鼻梁和脸颊处刚刚冒出几粒新的雀斑。  
  
“我知道我之前很蠢，”Sam正将冰块塞进Dean的腋下时，Dean突然开口，“我知道我应该先离开，去喝点水什么的，歇一歇。”  
  
“真厉害，”Sam讽刺地说，“至少你还知道。”  
  
“可是他们一直拦着我，”他郁闷地说，“然后我就找到他们了，你说，我还能怎么做，哈？我知道，我肯定搞得定。”  
  
“你应该先等一等，回来找我，”Sam说，“这就是你该做的事。”  
  
“我大概是忘了，”Dean喃语道。  
  
“这儿，把这个放在你腿间，”Sam说着，递给他一个冰袋。Dean的身子一阵战栗，不过他还是把冰袋塞进自己的两腿之间。“你什么意思，忘了？”  
  
“不知道，”Dean说，“该死，好冰。”  
  
“你忘了我？”Sam问道。他自己也不知道，为什么要揪着这个不放。  
  
“不是，Sam……只是，忘了还有其他人在。不习惯，就是这样。不要跟我闹脾气。”  
  
“我没有闹脾气，”Sam说。他说的是实话，现在，他心里所有的脾气都一扫而空。他叹了口气，“你能站起来吗，然后上床去？”  
  
“我浑身都湿透了。”  
  
“没关系，Dean，一会儿会干的。你现在最好还是躺着。”  
  
Sam搀扶着Dean，没用多少工夫Dean就顺利上了床。接着，Sam为他调整了一下冰袋的位置。Sam用报纸为Dean扇风加快水的蒸发，这样Dean就可以重新开始出汗；而Dean拿着佳得乐畅快淋漓地往嘴里灌。  
  
“这样还挺好的，”Dean坏笑道，“我现在就像是示巴女王，然后你为我扇风什么的。”  
  
“没错，Dean，你就是女王。”  
  
“给我剥葡萄！”Dean大声命令。  
  
“先把这杯水喝了怎么样？”  
  
Dean喝完了水，眼皮开始打起架来。Sam翻来翻去找到了温度计，为他测了体温，仍然偏高，但没什么大问题，他死不了。不过，那从来都不是个问题——他们以前也中过暑，而Sam从来不认为Dean会出什么大问题。他肯定会没事。  
  
这也就没办法解释，为什么Sam现在仍然觉得自己就快哭出来。  
  
“别再像这样了，你这蠢货，”Sam对着Dean轻声说。Dean打了个呵欠，半梦半醒的样子。“我在这儿，好吗？所以，下一次，给我打电话。”  
  
“下一次，”Dean说。  
  
“好吧，呃，我想的话，也不会再有下一次。”  
  
“或者你也不会再在这儿，”Dean提出。他闭起眼睛，身子放松起来。  
  
“我会的，”Sam果断地回答，“我会。”  
  
在他心里，这便如同许下了一份承诺。  
  
[FIN]


End file.
